The primary objective of this Phase II/III open label trial is to investigate the safety and efficacy of lanreotide (IPSTYL), a synthetic analog of somatostatin with a prolonged half-life, in normalizing GH and IGF-1 levels. Secondary objectives are to investigate the safety and efficacy of IPSTYL in terms of tumor response, symptomatology, adverse events and proportion of patients in whom GH have been reduced to near normal levels. Lancreotide is given as a single injection every 10-14 days. This study is similar to 802 except these patients have acromegaly not cured by surgery.